Schattensprung
by Tegwin
Summary: Tom Hiddleston trifft auf Dramaqueen und wirbelt ihr Leben durcheiander. Wie wird Dramaqueen Charlotte sich entscheiden? Wird sie ihn über ihren Schatten springen und ihre Vorsicht aufgeben?
1. Sania

Kapitel 1: Sania

Es war kalt geworden in den letzten paar Tagen und der Nebel hing in den Feldern, als Sania Besassys die Fahrt in Richtung Le Dauphin antrat. Sania blickte zu den Umrissen der schweren Wolken am Himmel hoch und hoffte, sie käme noch vor dem Einsetzen des Schneefalls im Dauphin an. Da das Geld in letzte Zeit mehr als knapp gewesen war, konnte sie sich keine Winterreifen leisten. Trotz der vielen Aufträge die sie als Journalistin bekam und der Tätigkeit als Hundesitter reichte das Geld am Ende des Monats immer noch nicht. So war sie, da Weihnachten auch noch unmittelbar vor der Tür stand gezwungen gewesen eine weitere Finanzquelle aufzutun und in ihren Studienjob als Kellnerin zurückzukehren.

Sania hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass hielt man die Gäste bei Laune, etwas was ihr leicht viel, da sie gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte, es sich durchaus lohnen konnte diesen Knochenjob zu machen. An Hochzeiten oder aber Weihnachtsfeiern waren die meisten der Gäste sowohl betrunken als auch rührselig eingestellt. Alles in allem eine verheerende Mischung für ihr Portemonnaie.

All das sagte sich Sania wieder mal tapfer vor, als sie ihre zweite zehn Stunden Schicht an diesem Wochenende antrat. Sie sah bereits von weitem, dass ihr Chef mehr als angespannt war. Kein Wunder, mit gleich zwei Weihnachtsfeiern war sein Lokal fast vollständig ausgebucht und sein Personal mehr als beschäftigt.

Doch als sie an den Tresen trat überfiel ihr Chef sie mit einer noch viel größeren Hiobsbotschaft. Neben den langwierigen Feiern würde es am Abend noch einen weiteren, speziellen Gast geben. Dieser drohte mit seiner glänzenden Anwesenheit dem Dauphin die endgültige Ehre anzutun. Da das Restaurant beinahe direkt neben einem der größten und teuersten Hotels der Stadt lag war es sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Superstar oder einer der Mächtigen aus Politik oder Wirtschaft dort einkehrte. Sanias Chef versuchte das drohende Unheil von seinem Laden abzuwenden. Er bot an Essen für den Star nebst seinem Entourage in das Hotel zu bringen. Der Vorschlag wurde in höflichem, wie auch in sehr schlechtem Französisch abgelehnt. Sania begann sich zu fragen, was wohl mehr zur Wut ihres Chefs beitrug. Die Tatsache für eine Berühmtheit jede Menge Unpässlichkeiten auf sich nehmen und einen Raum seines Lokals sperren zu müssen oder die Tatsache dass dieser. „Engländer", wie ihr Chef zwischen den Zähnen vorstieß, es wagte Sebastians schöne Muttersprache zu verstümmeln. Der Fakt das bereits jetzt schon kreischende Mädchen und Frauen das Restaurant umlagerten half sicherlich auch mit ihn noch wütender werden zu lassen. Sania wunderte sich, wie schnell sich die Nachricht, wer kommen würde, herumsprechen konnte. Und sie musste leicht grinsen, als sie die Predigt ihres Chefs hörte, die Belegschaft habe sich strikt an die Professionalität zu halten. Er, Sebastian, wünsche keine Grenzübertretungen zwischen dem Personal und den Gästen. Bitten um Autogramme oder andere Anbändelungsversuche wolle er hier nicht sehen. Sein Lokal müsse einen Ruf wahren.

Plötzlich klingelte Sanias Handy. Auf dem Display des Geräts leuchtete die Nummer ihres zweiten Chefs auf und ließ Übles erahnen. Der Redakteur der Lokalzeitung, des K.-Kuriers, für den Sania von Zeit zu Zeit schrieb, war am Telefon. Er hatte, ähnlich den vor dem Restaurant wartenden Damen, Wind von der brisanten Neuigkeit bekommen und wollte sich seinen Teil an der Beute sichern. Da am Wochenende im konservativ gesinnten Raum von K. nur noch Sania als einziges Zeitungsmitglied ohne unmittelbare Familie da stand und sie bisher ohnehin immer für den Kulturteil zuständig gewesen war, gebührte ihr jetzt die Ehre des ersten Schusses.

Ihr Redakteur begann Sania mit den neusten Informationen zum Starlet zu versorgen, wer er war, woher er kam, wohin er ging, was er bisher an Karriere vorweisen konnte, warum er da war und vor allem wo er war, als Sania ihm zuvorkam. „Ich bin bereits vor Ort" war das was sie kurz angebunden vorbringen konnte. Nach dieser Information von ihrer Seite begann ihr Chef vor Freude zu hyperventilieren. Sania aber überlegte, ob sie die Sache nicht lieber bleiben lassen sollte.

Sebastian hatte klipp und klar umrissen, was er von Annäherungsversuchen jedweder Art halten würde. Und Sania vermutete, dass ein Interview, egal wie professionell, da keine Ausnahme machen würde. Außerdem war der Star Engländer und ihre Sprachkenntnisse mehr als dürftig. So oder so drohte ihr eine totale Katastrophe, eventuell sogar der Verlust eines ihrer Jobs. Das wäre ein nicht wieder gut zu machender Verlust, der ihre Miete ernstlich in Gefahr brächte. Zusätzlich stand Weihnachten vor der Tür und sie würde das Geld was so ein Sonderartikel brächte sicherlich gut anzulegen wissen. Also sah Sania sich nach dem letzten Strohhalm greifen, der ihr einfiel. Kurz nachdem ihr Redakteur aufgelegt hatte, wählte sie unmittelbar die Nummer einer Studienfreundin. Lotte sollte den Star für sie übernehmen und auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. Sie war sich sicher, Lotte würde sich eine derartige Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Denn Lotte war ziemlich schlagfertig und großmäulig, bis über beide Ohren durchgeknallt und, wie sie es zu sagen pflegte: „... für dieses Kaff viel zu hochkarätig". Lotte wäre die Richtige für diese Art von Auftrag und für dieses Schauspiel. Sania begann ihr hastig am Telefon zu erklären, dass ihr Schlachtplan vorsah sich ihre große Klappe und ihre Sprachkenntnisse zu nutze zu machen. Lotte sollte mit Sanias Papieren und Informationen ausgestattet versuchen sich dem Sternchen zu nähern um ein paar exklusive Momente und Auskünfte aus ihm herauszupressen.

Lotte lachte bereits am Telefon schallend vor Freude und Übermut.

Sie sprach perfekt Englisch und Französisch, war in der großen weiten Welt aufgewachsen und dürstete nach Abenteuer und Verrücktheiten. Durch einen Zufall und das Studium hatte es sie in diese „Wüstenei" verschlagen und ihrer Tochter zu liebe war sie seither geblieben.

„Endlich mal was los in diesem Dorf hier! Ist mir immer noch unerklärlich, warum der in eurem Kaff abgestiegen ist. München, ja vielleicht, Stuttgart, sicherlich... Aber das hier?!"

Sinnlos Charlotte zu erklären, wer schon alles im „Thronfolger" ab gestiegen war. Sania dachte sich, wenn man in der weiten Welt aufgewachsen war, dann war es unter Umständen vermutlich echt unglaublich, dass es so ein Hotel genau hier geben sollte. Immerhin sie konnte Lotte von ihrem Plan „Doppeltes Lottchen" zu spielen überzeugen.

Sania würde keine ihrer Einnahmequellen verlieren und beiden Chefs gerecht werden. Und Lotte würde bei dem Auflauf im Lokal hoffentlich gar nicht weiter auffallen und ihren Spaß haben in dem sie sich als jemand ausgab der sie nicht war und noch mal große weite Welt schnuppern könnte.


	2. Auftakt

Mit den ersten Schneeflocken traf auch endlich Lotte ein. Nass und frierend betrat sie das dumpf-warme überfüllte Lokal. Sie schimpfte auf die Bahn, die sie, des Wetters wegen im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hasste es zu spät zu kommen. Und schließlich war sie fast zu spät dran.

Bereits vor der Tür hatte sie erbitterte Kämpfe austragen müssen. Ihre Vorstellung gelassen und geordnet ankommen zu können war gänzlich dahin. Alles was jetzt noch zählte war Sania zu finden und sich das Sternchens zu bemächtigen. Sie hatte schon immer mal Reporterin spielen wollen und nun bot sich ihr eine solche Gelegenheit!

Lotte sah Sania an der Theke stehen, wo sie auf eine Getränkelieferung wartete, welche sie in den abgetrennten Raum bringen sollte, aus dem bereits die heitere feucht-fröhliche Stimmung schwappte die typisch für die winterliche Jahreszeit war. Als sie mit dem vollen Tablett an ihr vorbeikam schüttelte sie kurz den Lockenkopf. Lotte überlegte. Was hieß das jetzt? Das das Ziel noch nicht da war? Das Sania gerade nicht konnte oder das es schlicht unmöglich war an ihn heranzukommen? Lotte beschloss vorerst zu warten.

Als ihre Freundin mit dem leeren Tablett von der Feier kam griff sie nach Lotte und zog sie die Treppe zu den Angestelltenräumen hoch, wo ihre Sachen lagen.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr" zischte Sania.

„Die Bahn wollte nicht kommen. Sorry. Ich musste ewig warten." erwiderte Lotte darauf.

Sania sah sie entnervt an. Dann meinte sie: „Zum Glück ist er noch da. Pass auf, ich gebe dir meinen Ausweis für den Fall das … Und er sitzt im „Kleinen Raum"."

Lotte wusste aus Sanias Beschreibungen, dass dies der Raum mit den Schiebetüren auf der rechten Seite war. Diese Türen war, soweit es ihr aufgefallen war, fest geschlossen.

„Wie bitte soll ich da unauffällig reinkommen? Wo er sich doch mit seinen Leuten da drin verbarrikadiert? Ich kann da ja nicht so einfach reingehen.. Schließlich vermute ich mal, dass du nicht offiziell mit ihm verabredet bist und einen Termin vereinbaren konntest. Sondern das du vorhattest auf „schön Wetter" zu machen?"

Die Möglichkeit aus purem Zufall an ein Interview zu kommen schien Lotte gleich Null.

Sania wehrte ab: „Ich dachte entweder du mischt dich unters Volk, während wir bedienen. Es sind noch nicht alle Plätze belegt. Einer mehr fällt bei dem Treck nicht auf. Oder du siehst zu, das du ihn allein abfängst."

„Wo das denn? Auf dem Klo?" fragte Lotte. Sania blickte begeistert. Lotte aber schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Sania, auf dem Klo will keiner gestört werden! Wenn ich ihn da abfange, ob davor oder danach, ist er sauer. Und dann musst du echt aus Scheiße Gold machen können, weil er entweder nix sagen wird oder aber weil er unfreundlich sein wird."

Sania lachte auf und drückte der Freundin den Ausweis in die Hand. Lotte sagte sie würde es mit Einschleichen probieren. Direkte Fragen könnte sie so vermutlich nicht stellen, schließlich sollte sie ja nicht weiter auffallen. Sie versprach Sania aber Augen, Ohren und Nase offen zu halten und alles abzuspeichern was passieren würde. Aus diesem Material konnte Sania dann etwas basteln. Sollte sich die Möglichkeit ergeben ihn etwas zu fragen, würde Lotte schon etwas einfallen, denn Standartinterviewfloskeln musste sie natürlich unter den Tisch fallen lassen.

Lotte blieb vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis Sania ihr ein Zeichen geben würde. Bis dahin saß sie an der Bar und beschäftigte sich mit ihrer Cola. Lotte sah den Abend bereits völlig unproduktiv an sich vorüberziehen als plötzlich ein Schatten an ihr vorbeihuschte. Sie hob den Kopf von ihrer Cola, nur um festzustellen, dass das Objekt der Begierde gerade in den hinteren Teil des Lokals verschwand. Dies eröffnete nun zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er ging den Weg den jeder Mensch mal gehen musste oder Herr Hiddleston war damit beschäftigt sich hinterrücks in den kleinen Schlossgarten und in die enge Steingasse abzusetzen! Lotte ließ ihre Cola stehen. Wenn der Typ nicht auf´s Klo gehen würde, sondern sich absetze, war Sanias Job im Eimer.

„Mist!", fluchte Lotte als ihr klar wurde das er auf und davon war. Sie stürmte kurz entschlossen durch den Hintereingang zum Schlosshof. Doch auch hier herrschte gähnende Leere. Nur das Teeniespektakel vorn auf der Straße war zu hören. Lotte wusste, dass die kleine Pforte zur Seitengasse im Winter abgeschlossen war, da der Garten im Winter ungenutzt im Dornröschenschlaf dalag. Lotte überlegte kurz: „Der ist doch nicht etwa über die Mauer geklettert?!" Andererseits, durch die Vordertür zu gehen ohne den Personenschutz zu bemühen war bei dem Auflauf ausgeschlossen. Wäre er lediglich auf der Toilette gewesen, hätte er auf seinem Rückweg wieder an ihr vorbei laufen müssen. Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, konnte sie die Toiletten schon mal ausschließen. Lotte fluchte innerlich. Was nun? Entweder sie musste sich vorn durch die Menge seiner Fans kämpfen, aber dann verlöre sie nur kostbare Zeit. Oder sie musste Sania ausfindig machen und sie um den Schlüssel für die Gartentür bitten. Auch dies war ein Zeitverlust, denn wer wusste schon wie lange Sania dafür bräuchte?. „Letztendlich wirst du rübermachen müssen. „ seufzte Charlotte innerlich. „Herrjeh, was tu ich nicht alles für dich, Sania."

Also tat Charlotte was sie tun musste. Sie holte ihre Tasche, Sanias Ausweis und hinterließ an der Bar eine Nachricht für die Freundin, sie sei auf der Verfolgungsjagd nach ihrem Job. Dann begann sie ihren Aufstieg über die Mauer.


	3. Angriff

Charlotte lag richtig mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Tom Hiddleston über die Mauer geklettert war. Kaum schob sie sich ächzend über die Mauer, sah sie ihn noch, wie er am Ende der Gasse verschwand, die in die Innenstadt führte. Lotte wettete noch immer darauf, dass sie es schaffen würde ihn zu einem Interview zu überreden, solange sie mit ihm allein sein würde. Für Sania. Sie musste es nur schaffen an ihn heranzukommen. Am Marktplatz holte sie Tom wieder ein, der gerade dabei war die neu gewonnene Freiheit zu feiern. Bisher hatte er noch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Noch ahnte niemand wer er war. Lotte erkannte, sie würde schnell handeln müssen, wollte sie ihr Interview bekommen, bevor jemand auf Mr. Hiddleston zustürmen könnte.

Sie raffte all ihren Mut zusammen und tippte ihn von hinten auf die Schulter. Wer von den beiden auf dem Platz perplexer war, war in den ersten Momenten schwer zu sagen.

Tom war erschreckt und sauer, weil er mit Sicherheit annehmen musste erkannt worden zu sein.

Charlotte hingegen biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge weil sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie sich tatsächlich traute einen Superstar anzusprechen. Ja sie konnte noch nicht mal fassen, dass es überhaupt alles real war. Mitten auf dem Marktplatz des Dorfes K. existierte Tom Hiddleston!

Tom drehte sich um und sah sich einer schlanken Brünetten gegenüber, deren schwarze Augen einem tiefen See glichen in dem er förmlich zu ertrinken drohte. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß, Tom meinte sie hätte problemlos sofort im neusten Vampirfilm mitspielen können. Ohne vorher Stunden in der Maske zubringen zu müssen, wie des etwa bei ihm der Fall in seiner letzten Rolle gewesen war. Fraglos, Loki hätte seine pure Freude über ein solches Wesen empfunden.

„Rot wie Blut, weiß wie Schnee.. „ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Da musste er feststellen, es auch schon laut geäußert zu haben. Und die junge Dame die vor ihm stand vollendete den Satz: "Schwarz wie Ebenholz." Tom sah sein Gegenüber fasziniert an, als dieses merkwürdige Schneewittchen ihm die ausgestreckte Hand zur Begrüßung hinhielt.

„Nein Mr. Hiddleston. Ich bin nicht Schneewittchen.", lachte sie.

Er schüttelte automatisch die ihm dargebotene Hand. Charlotte betete inständig er möge nicht merken wie kalt die ihre vor Angst war, sonst flöge ihre gefasste Fassade auf. Tom sah sie nach wie vor verschreckt-verwundert an und fragte: „Gut, wenn sie oder du nicht Schneewittchen bist, mit wem habe ich dann die Ehre?" Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„_Typischer Engländer."_ dachte Charlotte sich. _„Diese eigenartigen blonden Löckchen... Dafür morden also die Frauen?!"_ wunderte sie sich in Gedanken. Dann erhaschte sie im Licht einer Straßenlaterne einen kurzen Blick auf seine Augen und diese stimmten sie versöhnlich. Ebenso wie die lange, schlanke Hand, die ihr Herz durchaus zum schmelzen hätte bringen mögen, wenn sie nur Zeit und Mut finden könnte sich zu verlieben.

„Ich weiß nicht, Alice? Alice im Wunderland vielleicht?" fragte Lotte mit amüsiertem Blick unter hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Alice?" gab er in fragendem Ton der Unsicherheit zurück.

„Ja klar, denn wenn nicht wo als im Wunderland könnten sich solche Eigenartigkeiten begeben, dass ich einen bekannten und begehrten Engländer einfach so auf der Straße treffe? Demnach müsste ich wohl fest daran glauben, Alice im Wunderland zu sein."

„Hmm... verständlich" meinte nun Tom, jetzt etwas nervös. Sie hatte ihn erkannt, es war so klar gewesen. Es hatte ja so kommen müssen. „Ade du schöne Freiheit" seufzte Tom. An Charlotte gewandt sagte er: "Nun Alice, da du weißt wer ich bin, was hast du vor? Willst du jetzt den roten Ritter rufen und meinen Kopf meistbietend verkaufen?"

Charlotte begann Gefallen an diesem eigenartigen Lulatsch zu finden, der so einfach auf ihr Spiel einging. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn in der Hand hatte. Ein einfaches."Hiddleston" laut genug gerufen würde reichen um im Nu tausender kreischender Teenies gleich der Sinflut auf den Platz zu locken. Charlotte lachte hell auf: "Ich werde sie nicht versteigern Mr. O'Don.. „ Hier wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Lieber nicht den ganzen Namen" fiepte er leicht panisch.

„_Gütiger Himmel, was sind wir Diva"_ dachte Lotte, ging dann aber darauf ein. „Gut Mr. X. Ich werde sie nicht ausliefern und versteigern. Vorerst nicht, denn sie sind zu interessant für mich. Deswegen und weil ich noch etwas von ihnen möchte, würde ich vorschlagen wir schauen beim Hutmacher vorbei um dort gesittet eine Tasse Tee zu trinken Was halten sie davon PhanTomas?"."Oder sollte ich dich bei de leichten Rotschimmer deiner Haare lieber Rotkäppchen taufen?!" witzelte sie insgeheim.

Tom blickte sich auf dem dämmrigen, fast leeren Platz um. Er kam nicht umhin es leicht dämlich zu finden sich von einer jungen Frau abschleppen und befehlen lassen zu müssen. Es war einfach lächerlich. Hier stand er, mindestens gute 10 bis 20 Zentimeter größer als diese bizarre Dame, er könnte sie im Nu unter den Arm klemmen um mit ihr davon zu laufen. Und doch musste er mit ihr mitgehen. Sonst drohte sie zu schreien. Laut und deutlich. Ach ja und wie war das? Eine Gegenleistung für ihr Stillschweigen wollte sie ebenfalls. So lief es doch immer, oder? Ständig wollte jemand etwas von ihm. Autogramme, Fotos, Hilfe für sich oder für andere, weil er es mit seinem Ruhm ja bewirken konnte. Die Fans wollten förmlich ganze Teile von ihm.

„Ruhm sollte sorgenfrei, nicht sorgenvoll machen" überlegte er sich. Er hasste diese Seite seines Jobs. Aber er liebte das Schauspiel. Das in eine fremde Haut schlüpfen, das fremde Motive und Gedanken oder aber Gefühle zu den eigenen Motiven und Gefühlen werden lassen. Freunde zu gewinnen. Auch wenn sie nicht real waren. Loki würde genüsslich lächeln und die Fremde begleiten. Diese Art von Überraschung und Chaos waren genau sein Thema. Tom wusste es. Er würde erst mitgehen und als bald einen Schlupfwinkel aus der Geschichte herausfinden. Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Den Hutmacher wollen wir besuchen?"

Die junge Frau nickte und sagte: „Sie mögen über Ruhm verfügen. An der Freiheit diesen zu genießen sowie den hier wesentlich praktischeren Ortskenntnissen mangelt es ihnen jedoch." Sie amüsierte sich sichtlich. Tom fiel auf, dass sie nach wie vor. „Sie" zu ihm sagte. „Deswegen", führte sie weiter aus, „Schlage ich vor sie folgen mir. Es gibt hier fast um die Ecke einen sehr guten Kaffee- und Teeshop. Die haben jetzt noch geöffnet und sollten zur Zeit nur von älterem Publikum frequentiert werden. Wir dürften dort nicht weiter auffallen. Außerdem ist der Tee dort gut."

„Na dann. Eine Wahl bleibt mir wohl kaum" äußerte er. „Zudem kann ich interessanten Frauen ohnehin keinen Wunsch abschlagen"

Lotte kam mit sich selbst überein den letzten Satz zu ignorieren. Machogehabe! Dies war wohl das Letzte, was sie anmachen könnte. „Und wärst du der letzte Kerl auf Erden, ich würde rennen bis die Stricke faulen!" Den ihr dargebotenen Arm jedoch nahm sie an, während sie ihn manierlich in Richtung Teehaus bugsierte.


	4. Teaparty

Im Tee- und Caféhaus saßen, wie Lotte es voraussgesehen hatte, nur die üblichen zehn älteren Damen und Herren, die dieses Haus regelmäßig zu schmücken pflegten.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es kein hippes jugendliches Coffeeshop, sondern eher ein ruhiges Kaffeekannenetablisment war, trauten sich hier so gut wie nie Teenager oder anderes mit der Erscheinung Tom Hiddleston vertrautes Publikum rein. Der Laden war gemütlich aber leider auch ziemlich örtlich eingerichtet. Holzvertäfelung an den Wänden, welche in den Neunzigern in einem Anfall von Modewahn grau-weißlich angestrichen worden waren und grün-grau melierte Stuhlbezüge um die schlichten Holztische. Was die Optik nicht vermochte, machte der Geschmack der Produkte, aber leider auch die Preise wieder wett. Nachdem der bestellte Tee gekommen war, saßen beide still und in sich versunken da. Tom starrte dermaßen intensiv in seine Tasse, als könne er in ihr die Zukunft lesen, während Charlotte die ihre mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt und über ihren Rand ins Nichts starrte. Als Tom seinen Blick aus den Tiefen der Tasse hob, begegnete er Charlottes Blick, die nach wie vor wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen in sein Gesicht zu starren schien.

„Gefunden was du suchst?" Tom zog eine Augenbraue kritisch hoch, während Charlotte ertappt zusammenzuckte.

„Wenn ich auf der Suche nach dem Sinnbild des typischen Engländers wäre, so müsste ich jetzt mit."Ja" antworten" fing sie sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Sinnbild eines typischen Engländers.. „ sinnierte er, nur um anschließend zu fragen: "Ist das nicht eine ziemlich abfällige Bemerkung? Leute aufgrund ihres Aussehens in Schubladen zu stecken ist nicht gerade sehr tolerant und aufgeschlossen. Machst du das des Öfteren?"

„Und sie? Klettern sie „des Öfteren" über Mauern und stehlen sich fort? Was wird ihr Entourage dazu wohl sagen?"

Etwas in der Art wie sie das Wort Entourage aussprach, ließ ihn kurz aufhören. Entourage, ein scharf akzentuiertes „T" und das „G" für jemanden der kein Französisch sprach zu weich. Abgesehen von dem leicht angedeuteten „E". „Sieh an sieh an, Schneewittchen ist Französin" lachte er in sich hinein. „Meine Entourage" lachte er, „Ja, die wird in der Tat sehr panisch sein, wenn das herauskommt. Aber, was sollte dich das interessieren?"

„Gute Frage" überlegte Lotte, „Vielleicht sollte mich das nicht die Bohne jucken. Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Teil überspringen und gleich zu dem kommen, weswegen ich sie ansprach."

Tom begann ablehnend und wütend zu wirken und meinte: "Ja, natürlich. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst Schneewittchen oder Alice oder wie auch immer du heißen magst. Da ich kaum in deine Gedanken sehen kann, weiß ich nicht, was du tun oder lassen solltest. Von daher ist mir DAS ziemlich egal."

Charlotte lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete den Typen vor sich, der nun mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck dasaß. Sie versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Machen wir reinen Tisch." Sie nickte in Richtung ihres Gesprächspartners. „Sie sind abgehauen. Ich vermute mal der Trubel um ihre Person geht ihnen mächtig auf die Nerven und da wollten sie sich eben mal die Füße vertreten. „ Hier versuchte er kurz zu Wort zu kommen um das Bild richtig zu stellen, aber er bekam keine Chance. „Ist ja egal, ich respektiere das. Aber so sehr ich es auch respektiere, es gibt da ein Problem. Ich brauche leider dieses Interview mit ihnen. Für meinen Chef, der sich erhofft, so die Auflage seiner Zeitung zu steigern und das Blatt auf diese Weise retten zu können." Sie sah ihn an, ob er noch etwas darauf sagen wollte oder wie er überhaupt darauf zu reagieren gedachte. Als nichts weiter kam, schließlich war er bereits empört und verletzt, fuhr sie fort: "Hören sie, ich mach das für meinen Chef...", _„Und für eine gute Freundin"_ setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu und versuchte sich so zumindest teilweise für ihren Überfalls zu entschuldigen. Tom sah sie genervt an. „Ich wollte das alles etwas lockerer angehen. Nicht so das typische Interview a la: "Wie geht es dir?", „Welchen Charakter in Thor magst du am meisten?" „Wie ist es mit Größen wie Portmann und anderen zusammenzuarbeiten?" Ist mir zu blöde." erklärte Lotte. „Auch von den üblichen Teeniefragen nach der Lieblingsfarbe, dem Lieblingstier und so, halte ich nichts." gestand sie.

„Und wie sollte das hier dann ablaufen?" gab er zynisch zurück.

„Ich dachte wir könnten es als eine Art Gespräch gestalten" zuckte Lotte zurück, in Anbetracht der Ablehnung die sie erfuhr. So nett war er wohl doch nicht, der liebe Tom. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn er mal nicht im Scheinwerferlicht stand. „Nein." sagte Charlotte, „Ich hatte, bzw. habe keine Idee wie ich es anstellen wollte. Ich wusste lediglich, die übliche Vorgehensweise finde ich öde. Und ich dachte sie auch." „Mal ehrlich," fügte sie hinzu, „wer will schon zum hunderten Mal nach Thor gefragt werden?" Aber sie erhielt keine Antwort... „Ich würde ja sagen, wir unterhalten uns nett. Aber dafür sind sie jetzt vermutlich viel zu sauer drauf und außerdem, worüber unterhält man sich schon mit einem Fremden?" versuchte sie einen erneuten Anlauf.

„Ich weiß nicht... Über das Wetter?" schlug er wütend vor.

„Übers Wetter?" wiederholte sie, „Jetzt fallen sie doch ins Klischee. Aber mich dafür rund machen, dass ich sie als typischen Engländer bezeichnet habe." empörte sie sich in gespielter Art.

Tom musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. „ Da muss ich leider zustimmen. Der Punkt geht an dich. Und würdest du bitte aufhören mich zu siezen? Wenn du mich weiter Mr. Hiddleston nennst, laufe ich Gefahr mich wie mein eigener Vater aufzuführen."

„_Na also."_ dachte sich Lotte. Sie hatte das Ruder scheinbar zu ihren Gunsten herumgerissen. „Alles wird gut, nur tief durchatmen" sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu. „In Ordnung" sagte sie laut zu ihrem Gegenüber. „Aber, wie soll ich sie, Verzeihung, dich, dann nennen? Sag jetzt bitte nicht Loki!"

„Tom. Für gewöhnlich nennen mich die Leute Tom."

"Gut, dann also Tom."

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Tom Lotte. „Ich kann dich ja schlecht Schneewittchen oder Alice nennen. Es sei denn du hießest wirklich Alice."

„Cha... Sania" stellte Lotte sich vor.

Nochmals ergriff Tom ihre Hand. „Gut, Sania... Ein Interview mit mir soll es also sein. Aber du hast keine Lust auf blöde Fragen.. „

„Nein, keine Lust." zwinkerte Lotte ihm zu. „Normalerweise würde ich mich nach deinen lieben Verwandten oder aber gemeinsamen Freunden erkundigen." lachte Lotte, „Aber zum einen gibt es keine gemeinsamen Freunde und zu anderen kenne ich keine Verwandten von dir."

„Nicht?" fragte Tom perplex.

Charlotte begann sich zu fragen, ob er nur spielte oder ob es ihm Ernst war. „Nein, ich weiß nichts über dich. Außer vielleicht in welchem Film du gerade mitgespielt hast."

„Hmmm.. „ meinte er, „Das ist eher ungewöhnlich" setzte er noch hinzu. Lotte konnte das wohl kaum verhehlen. „Ja, blöde Situation. Allerdings ist das für uns die Chance ein völlig ungewöhnliches Interview führen zu können." „Gut, in Ordnung, was schlägst du vor?"

„Naja, ich weiß nicht... London? Warum erzählst du nicht von London?"

„London? Warum gerade London?" wollte Tom wissen, „Ja, es ist meine Geburtsstadt und ich lebe dort. Sicher ist es eine der besten Städte der Welt, aber wenn dich interessiert wo ich überall war, dann könntest du mich auch nach Paris, New York oder aber L.A. fragen." „Du warst in Paris?" staunte Charlotte ungläubig, was ihn nur laut auflachen ließ.

„Ich sage dir, ich war in L.A. und New York und du fragst mich ausgerechnet nach Paris?!"

„Ja, na klar. Warum nicht? Was interessiert mich New York? Absolut stressige Stadt, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst. L.A. kenne ich nicht, aber damit verbindet mich auch nichts."

Tom lachte nun noch mehr, „Aber Paris! Was hast du mit Paris zu schaffen?"

„Hör mal " antwortete sie ihm, „Jeder in Frankreich kennt Paris. Paris hält sich für das Zentrum des Universums. „

„Ah ja, schon mal dagewesen?" fragte er.

„Zählt die Rocade?" fragte sie frech zurück.

Tom saß überrascht aufrecht: „Du warst noch nie in Paris?"

„Nein."

„Aber du willst von mir wissen wie Paris so ist?"

„Ja klar. Wenn ich es tatsächlich mal hinschaffen sollte, dann habe ich ein paar nette Insidertipps, wo ich hin gehen muss und was sehenswert ist." erklärte Lotte.

„Frag den Touriguide" war seine abschlägige Antwort, „Ich war nämlich nur zum arbeiten dort. Viel Zeit für Unternehmungen blieb dabei nicht. Mehr als die üblichen Touristenhochburgen habe ich nicht sehen können und kann auch nicht mehr weitergeben." lautete Tom Auskunft.

Charlotte ärgerte sich. Dieses Interview lief nicht sonderlich gut. „Schade" seufzte sie. „Aber eine Frage wirst du mir doch sicherlich beantworten können: London oder Paris, welche Stadt ist besser?"

Tom zögerte und dachte nach. Nur um schließlich mit der Antwort aufzuwarten, dass keine der beiden Städte besser als die andere wäre. Jede hätte eben ihre Vorzüge, es käme darauf an, was man wollte. „London ist meine Heimat. Ich liebe meine Stadt für ihre Museen, Teashops und natürlich ihre Theater. Ich habe Shakespeare zum ersten Mal in London gesehen. Eine Offenbarung. Aber Paris... Ich meine, Paris gilt als Stadt der Liebe, der verträumten Cafes, der Künstler und des Frühlings oder?"

Lotte ärgerte sich immer mehr. _„Herrgott, der ist glatter als ein nasser Aal"_ dachte sie bei sich. _„Soviel Diplomatie auf einem Haufen ist schwer ertragbar!" „_Ja, Paris, die Stadt der Liebe. Oder aber die Stadt der brennenden Autos, der Krawalle und der Streiks." sagte sie laut und deutlich.

Tom fühlte sich aus seinen schönen Gedanken gerissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Interview, soviel war klar, verlief bereits jetzt völlig anders. „Ziemlich negative Einstellung findest du nicht?" fragte er Lotte.

Lotte sah überrascht hoch. „Was?" bemerkte sie, „Ist doch so. Die meisten normalen Menschen sehen Paris nicht so, wie du es beschrieben hast. Die leben nicht im ersten Arrondissement, sondern weiter draußen in einer der hübschen Betonhochburgen. Liebe, Gloria sind da oft sehr weit von entfernt. Aber gut, ich gehe davon aus, dass einem Star wie dir das relativ unbekannt sein wird. Vom „normalen" Leben bekommst du ohnehin nicht mehr viel mit, wo du nur noch von Hotelzimmer zu Hotelzimmer in Privatautos gefahren wirst."

Tom rückte vom Tisch ab und hielt beschwichtigend die langen weißen Hände vor sich. „Wow.. Hör mal, ich hatte auch mal ein Leben all dem Ruhm." verteidigte er sich. „Wenn du meinst ich sei im puren Luxus geboren, Fehlanzeige. Ich habe auch für meine Miete und Ausbildung arbeiten müssen. Und das „Starleben", dass ist auch nicht so toll wie alle meinen." Charlotte zog nur leicht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während er damit begann einen langen Vortrag über Drehtage mitten in der Einöde in sengender Hitze oder fürchterlicher Kälte, verbunden mit frühem Aufstehen und späten zu Bett gehen zu halten.

„Schön schön.. „ unterbrach sie ihn. „Schauspielern ist also ein hartes Brot"

Tom nickte. Er hasste es auf die „Nur – ein – Schauspieler – Schiene" abgeschoben zu werden.

„Gut, Frage: Nehmen wir an, du wärst nicht an die Schauspielerei geraten, was wärst du dann?"

„Was ich dann wäre?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ja, was wärst du dann? Feuerwehrmann? Polizist? So etwas in der Art? Ist doch der Traum aller Jungs, oder?"

„Nein... ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte schon immer Schauspieler werden. Ich konnte es nur lange nicht zugeben. „

Lotte rollte mit den Augen. Würde er je etwas brisantes sagen? Diesen Vorstoß konnte sie also auch als fehlgeschlagen verbuchen. Sie seufzte, was konnte sie jetzt noch fragen?

„Also, du wusstest worauf du dich einließt? War es eine große Umstellung als der Erfolg kam?" Tom dachte erneut nach. „Ja, denn man kann nicht damit rechnen. Nicht mit so etwas." meinte er dann.

„Bist du deswegen abgehauen?" fragte Charlotte, „Weil es dir auf die Nerven geht?"

„Ja, nein... Es ist schwer zu erklären" Tom schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. " Es ist nur.. „

„Oh BITTE!" stöhnte Lotte in Gedanken.

„Ich liebe meinen Beruf. Ich liebe die Fans und den Erfolg. Es macht mich glücklich, dass ich offenbar einen guten Job mache, sonst gäbe es diesen ganzen Hype wohl nicht. Aber, es ist anstrengend. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mal eine Rundreise gemacht hast, bei der du in sehr kurzer Zeit sehr viele Städte besuchen konntest." Tom hielt inne, „Das verwirrt. Ich sehe ja auch nie viel von den Orten. Da ist es auf Dauer schwer einen Unterschied zu machen, schwer zu erkennen, ob du nun in New York, Paris oder sonst wo bist."

Lotte bemühte sich es zu verstehen. Es wollte ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen.

„Das ist der Teil der nervt. Abgesehen davon, dass sich plötzlich jeder anders benimmt, wenn man dich erkennt."

Charlotte nickte erneut, wenn auch mechanisch. Mit dieser Rede ließ sich für Sania bestimmt was anfangen. Charlotte nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Was wolltest du mal werden?" kam plötzlich unerwartet die Frage von ihm.

„Ich?!" plusterte sich Lotte auf.

„Ja, du. Ist nur fair, wenn ich dir die gleiche Frage stelle, wo das doch ein Gespräch werden soll."

„Eigentlich sollte ich hier die Fragen stellen" wich Charlotte unwirsch aus.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte wissen wen er da vor sich hatte und er wollte Antworten. „Kein Ausweichen. Ich höre.. „ bestand er darauf.

Charlotte dachte fiebrig nach. „Keine Ahnung." schloss sie dann.

Tom hakte nach: „Ach komm, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du keine Träume hattest als du klein warst?"

„Hmmm, nein, da muss ich passen. Tut mir leid. Ich habe nie Vorstellungen über meine Zukunft gehabt. Ich lebe von Tag zu Tag." war ihre Antwort.

„Von Tag zu Tag leben? Keine schlechte Philosophie." sinnierte er.

Charlotte versuchte nochmal das Gespräch an sich zu bringen. „Paris, wie siehst du die Franzosen so?"

„Wie ich sie sehe?"

„Warum muss er immer die Fragen wiederholen?!" fragte Lotte sich.

„Nette Menschen sind sie, die Franzosen. Zumindest nach dem was ich von ihnen sehen konnte."

„Sprichst du französisch, oder blieb auch dafür keine Zeit, als du in Paris warst?"

„Doch, je parle francais. Et toi? Est-ce que tu parle francais?"

„Si. Pas mal ton francais." log Charlotte.

„Merci pour le compliment. Comment est possible, que toi aussi tu parle francais?"

„Weil ich jahrelang in Frankreich gelebt habe. Ich durfte einen Teil meiner Kindheit dort verbringen."

„_Aha, also doch Französin!"_ dachte er sich. „Du bist in Frankreich geboren?"

„Nein, geboren und teilweise aufgewachsen bin ich in Kanada. Und später dann ab nach Frankreich."

„Interessant. Ein mal um die Welt also, wie es scheint." meinte Tom höflich.

„Ja, aber kommen wir doch wieder auf das Interview zurück." drängte Lotte, ziemlich plump.

Tom amüsiert sich. Offenbar war Sania wohl sehr zugeknöpft wenn es um ihre Person ging, während Lotte bemerkte, dass ihr Tee so gut wie leer war. Außerdem war es spät geworden und der ging ihr ziemlich auf die Nerven. Sania hin oder her, sie wollte den Diplomaten im Schauspielerkostüm loswerden. Was sie hatte musste reichen. Zumal es sich ja auch nur um einen kleinen Artikel in einer unbedeutenden Lokalzeitung handelte.

„Noch eine letzte Frage. Ich nehme an du wirst wieder zurück wollen, bevor du erwischt wirst?" Tom nickte. „Nehmen wir an, du hättest dich in deiner Familie. Also du würdest dich von außen betrachten können, du bemerkst, wie die Karriere in Gang kommst. Was würdest du dieser Person raten?"

Tom sah etwas verwirrt drein: „Wie bitte? Das versteh ich nicht."

„Ich meine, stell dir vor, du bist nicht du, sondern jemand anderes, ein Cousin, ein Onkel, enge Freundin. Du kennst die Person bereits seit Jahren und siehst wie ihre Karriere anläuft und plötzlich nimmt es überhand. Diese Person ist überall. Was rätst du dieser Person?" bemühte sich Lotte.

Tom begann zu verstehen: „Was ich einem engen Freund in der Lage raten würde? Ich weiß nicht, ich bin vorsichtig mit Ratschlägen. Er sollte vorsichtig sein, wem er traut. Ach und er sollte sich an Einsamkeit und Stress gewöhnen. Und einen Bodyguard für seine Familie anschaffen, sowie sich ein dickes Fell zulegen. Was auch für den Rest der Familie gilt. Egal mit wem er unterwegs sein wird, es wird immer getuschelt. Und zwar nicht auf die Nette Art und Weise."

„Wow. Gut, bzw. Nicht gut. Ich danke dir." schloss Lotte. Unvermittelt stand sie auf und hielt Tom die Hand zum Abschied hin. Sie wollte gehen, aber er hielt sie auf:."Moment Sania! Bei welcher Zeitung arbeitest du nochmal? Wo kann ich von dir lesen."

„Ich schreibe für den K.-Kurier." antwortete ihm die falsche Sania.

„Gut, ich hoffe ich kann mir das merken." lächelte Tom, „Ich gedenke mir das durchzulesen."

„_Oh ja, zweifelsohne"_ dachte Lotte säuerlich. Sie wollte nur noch fort. Was fand die Frauenwelt nur an so einem Bubi? Viel zu glatt und zu schön, zu höflich und immer so diplomatisch.


End file.
